The Man Who Developed the Belts
is the fifteenth episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. It features Sid's full transformation into Kamen Rider Sigurd. Synopsis With Kouta and Kaito both captured by the Yggdrasill Corporation, they are brought to Ryoma Sengoku who reveals that he created the Sengoku Drivers and Genesis Drivers, and reveals the truth about the Helheim Forest to them. Elsewhere, Mai and Zack try to convince the other teams to hold off the Inves Games due to the damage they cause and how they are missing most of the Team Leaders. While under Yggdrasill's custody, Kouta is approached by DJ Sagara who tells him more of the truth behind the Yggdrasill Corporation, and suggests that he do something about it. Plot Kouta and Katio are both being contained by Kurokage Troopers and are sent to see Ryoma Sengoku. As Ryoma explains everything that is going on, Kaito and Kouta try to grab their Drivers, but Yoko Minato is strong enough to pin them down. Later the two are sent to separate room-like cells. DJ Sagara comes to see Kouta and they talk about the situation. Sagara hands the Lemon Energy Lockseed and a bay that allows Kouta to use the Lemon Energy Lockseed. DJ Sagara leaves, along with the Security Card. Later, Mitsuzane finds Kouta cell and uses the card to unlock Kouta's door. They then head to Kaito's cell and releases him. The three run, with Takatora watching on security cameras, and he is surprised to see his brother. The three are ambushed by Kurokage Troopers. Mitsuzane goes on ahead and heads to the tunnels. Kaito transforms into Baron to continue is fight with the troopers. Kouta then finds his way to Yggdrasill's lab where the opening to Helheim is. Sid appears and they have a lengthy talk about how teenagers tend to be more reckless then adults. Kouta then transforms and jumps down, but Sid stops him and transforms, with their battle going on in the forest. Sigurd emerges victorious and continuously taunts Gaim. Baron appears and Gaim summons Sakura Hurricane. They both attack Sigurd simultaneously, but Sigurd survives and prepares to fire his Arrow shot, but is stopped by Marika. In the tunnels, Kurokage Troopers have found Mitsuzane and are flying in on hovering vehicles. Mitsuzane transforms into Ryugen on camera and Takatora is surprised. Cast * : * : * : * : * : KANON * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast *Team Leaders: , Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Orange, Sakura Hurricane **Baron: ***Banana, Rose Attacker **Ryugen: ***Budou **Kurokage Troopers: ***Matsubokkuri, Dandeliner **Sigurd: ***Cherry Energy **Marika: ***Peach Energy *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Orange Arms **Baron: ***Banana Arms **Ryugen: ***Budou Arms **Kurokage Troopers: ***Matsubokkuri Arms **Sigurd: ***Cherry Energy Arms **Marika: ***Peach Energy Arms *'Lock Vehicle:' **Gaim: ***Sakura Hurricane **Baron: ***Rose Attacker **Kurokage Troopers: ***Dandeliner Errors *When Sid transformed, his hat disappears before the helmet forms. *Yuya's subject name is different than the previous episode. Sid in Cherry.png|Sid, in the Cherry Energy Armor, without his hat Case File 167.png|The Yuya's Subject name in episode 14 CaseFile 143 Episode 15.png|Yuya's Subject name changed in this episode Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 46, . *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection': **Kamen Rider: Ryugen **Lockseeds: LS-09 Budou, LS-13 Kiwi, LV-02 Rose Attacker *It wasn't the first time that Takatora learning that his brother, Mitsuzane, is Armored Rider Ryugen in this episode. It was in ''The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'''' in which Takatora, as Zangetsu, unknowingly sees Mitsuzane transforming into Ryugen but he didn't react about it. *During the attempt to escape from Yggdrasill, Kouta suddenly watched a montage video shows Yuya walking through the Helheim forest, but was blocked by Mitsuzane, since he wants to keep the secret that Kouta accidentally killed Yuya away from his knowledge. DVD releases ''Kamen Rider Gaim Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Gaim and Baron, Tag of Friendship!, The Secret of Helheim's Fruits, The Man Who Developed the Belts and The New Arms! Jimber Lemon is Born! http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/gaimu.html DSTD08894-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 4, DVD cover Gaim DVD Volume 04.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 4, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「ヘルヘイムの果実の秘密」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「ヘルヘイムの果実の秘密」 References